Waiting For Dusk
by X-Kray-T
Summary: When I, an atheist tean with an extreme alergy to pokemon, dies and I'm offered a second chance. Of course I'm going to take it, too bad now I'm stuck with a hyperactive trainer and a bunch of psycho companions. What fun. Reborn fic.


**A/N: Glad you found my story and hope you enjoy. I do not own pokémon or the reborn idea. Credit for those ideas go to some Japanese guy and srgeman respectively. That being said read and review.**

**Chapter One**

**It's Elementary, My Dear Cameron**

I was never anything special to be honest. I was the kind of person who blended into the crowd, the kind of person you would never remember. Nothing I ever did was noticeable. In fact the only thing that anyone ever looked into detail upon was my death. Woops, probably shouldn't have spoiled that part for you yet. Not like it matters, this is what my story is about, my death and my second life. Let me start from the beginning.

When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much...

Just kidding, I meant I'll start from my death.

It was cold, oh so very cold and I cursed silently at my discomfort. The sky above our particularly boring town was grey with clouds. The atmosphere was dull and dreary and the air was humid. Oh, how I loathed rain. It honestly felt like the water had soaked through my clothes and my skin and was quite literally chilling me to the bone. Yet despite all of these things I was smiling, the reason why was beyond me but I guess I just felt that something good was going to happen today.

All around me people went their ways quickly and busily, from a distance no one would even notice me. It was just the way I liked it. I brought a single hand up and ran it through my water logged brown hair. The familiar knots getting caught in between my fingers.

I looked at the road I was walking by, cars were driving almost everywhere. Traffic lights, fog lights and head light blinked out of control. I muttered something under my breath. The familiar sound of a sports car's engine roared. I looked ahead of me and saw a yellow Lamborghini speed past me at a break neck pace. A puddle of water the rain had formed by the side of the road shot up from under its wheels and drenched me.

"Son of a bitch," I yelled.

I looked down at my now even more water soaked clothes. My white t-shirt was almost invisible and clung to my skin and the jeans I was wearing were heavier than normal. Yet my brown leather overcoat was almost completely dry.

I walked without a smile from then on in. That single car had spoiled my entire morning and nothing could make it worse. At least I thought that until my phone rang.

I flipped it open and answered it without even bothering to check the caller ID, "Hello, Cameron speaking."

"Hi, Cammy," the hyperactive female voice answered from the other end of the phone line.

I immediately pulled it off and read the caller ID 'SAMANTHA JENKINS' glared at me. My day had just gotten ten times worse. I would have hung up, but she knew I was there now, no turning back.

"Hi, Samantha," I dragged on.

"Hi, Cammy it's me Sammy," She answered.

"You see, this isn't the best time. I have to uh do this thing, for this uh guy," I really sucked at lying.

"Don't be silly, I can see you from here," She answered.

"What do you mean you can see...?" I stopped talking when I saw her with one hand holding her phone to her ear and the other waving.

_Shit, _I thought as she skipped, yes literally skipped up to me, "Hi... Samantha. What's up?"

"You silly billy, I thought you would have remembered to call me Sammy," she play scolded.

My dearest reader, you may not know but Sammy here thought I was her boyfriend. The truth is I had no idea where she came up with that idea at the time. Later I would find out, much later actually. But there I go again, spoiling the story. Anyway continue to read away.

"Sorry," I answered her, trying to avert her gaze.

"It's okay, Cammy," She smiled big before pulling me into a big hug.

I grumbled and stared past her. Not only would we stand out now, I was being hugged by a woman I absolutely hated. How, I was going to get away from her was beyond me.

Luckily she released me quickly after holding on for a good thirty seconds. I opened my mouth to speak to her but she cut me off by digging into her pocket and pulling out a photo. She shoved it into my face and gave me a simple command, "Look."

I stared at the photo. It was of an egg, wrapped in blankets in an effort to keep it warm. On closer inspection, I could tell it was a baby brown with large cream rings decorating it. I would have been able to guess what it was going to hatch into if that insufferable girl hadn't ripped the photo away from my face.

"Isn't it like the most awesomest thing ever?" She asked with a goofy grin.

"Awesomest, isn't a word," I replied coldly.

"That's my boyfriend, you're so smart," she giggled.

"No, I'm not and I'm not your boyfriend," I was trying to and failing at staying calm.

"Don't be silly, Cammy," She giggled at me.

"I don't have time for this," I muttered before turning and walking away swiftly.

"Cammy, wait," She called.

"What?" I asked bitterly as I turned around, "I don't like you. You always come to me and piss me off, I am not your boyfriend and I am not your friend."

She started to tear up and muttered a single word, "Sorry."

I stopped and looked at her, "You should be. I didn't ask for you to be 'nice' to me. I didn't ask for you to smother me. And I sure as hell didn't ask for you to rub that damn egg into my face."

"I'm sorry you can't become a trainer, I'm sorry I'm a..." She was tearing up as she talked and burst into tears before she could finish. People were looking at me with disapproving looks, it wasn't the looks they gave me that freaked me out. It was the fact that they were looking at me.

"She's a stalker?" I screamed, "So what if I'm cruel to her." I had finally cracked.

She looked up at me, tears flooding her eyes. But they opened in surprise, "Watch out!"

The world seemed to slow down around me. As if in slow motion I heard the screeching of the tyres, the honking of the horn and the screaming of the people. I turned to the right, my eyes not registering it until I actually saw it. The large lorry's tyres screeched as the Bogan looking truck driver attempted to swerve out of the way. His eyes were wider than mine as he moved his hands out of control. I turned back towards the crowd and gave one look at Sammy, "Sorr..."

I had an outer body experience as I watched the events that followed. The lorry slammed into me, crushing my body as it hit. My bones were dissolved and crunched and my entire upper body was torn off.

Everything went silent except for the one, long and high pitched scream that I immediately knew came from Sammy. Then everything went black.

"Hello?" A feminine voice squeaked, "You okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself face to face with none other than mew. The pink legendary that was supposedly tied with arceus in power, yet I considered it god of chaos.

"You're, you're, you're..." I stuttered.

"Incredibly awesome?" It asked, yes it's an it but I could have sworn it was female, "Almighty and powerful?"

"Mew..." I answered, utterly gobsmacked.

The small pink cat seemed to fall out of the sky for a second before looking at me, "I know that. Tell me something I don't know."

"I-I don't believe in you," I answered.

"Why not, I'm right here," It answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, I just, I err need things to be explained by logic," I answered.

"So much like people your age these days. Everything needs to be explained by science. It wasn't like this, a thousand years ago. But then again, they didn't have ice cream so I can't tell which is better."

I was 98% positive, Mew was crazy now. I just needed some more conformation... "Peanuts!" It yelled, "I forgot to tell Giratina, you're being offered a second chance." Yeah, it was crazy.

"Wait, what do you mean second chance?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get to that part yet," it sighed, "you see you interfered with someone else's life line and instead giratina was forced to take yours instead."

"What!" I yelled.

"But, I fixed it. Me, being how infinitely awesome I am," It answered.

"So I get to go back?" I asked, my face lightening, "Thank you, thank you."

"There is a catch," It answered.

"What, do you mean, catch?" I inquired.

"You can't go back as a human," Mew answered simply.

"So you mean I have to go back as a... pokémon?" It took me a while to get to the last word.

"Yes, that's about it," it shrugged.

I pondered it for a second. I could fulfil my abandoned dream of taking on the gym challenge. The only catch was I wouldn't be the trainer but the pokémon.

"So...?" Mew impatiently asked.

"I'll do it," I replied somewhat nervously.

"Good," it smiled, "this shouldn't hurt... well at least 9/10 times it doesn't hurt."

Before I could say anything, Mew's eyes glowed and everything around me disappeared.

It was even darker than where I had met the legendary here. My new residence was warm and cosy. It felt like nothing could hurt me, like I was safe from anything. I couldn't open my eyes yet so I lay there for a while. There appeared to be some sort of food source, a yolk maybe. I flunked pokémon reproduction at school so I had no idea. With nothing better to do and the sudden urge to, I slipped into a deep sleep.

And damn was it good.


End file.
